Stage 2: Romantic Love
Romantic Love is the second song in PaRappa the Rapper 2, that plays in the second level, "Strictly For Adults." 'It's represented on the map as a TV station saying "TV Fun". Story A news report discovers that regular food is turning into noodles. PaRappa and P.J. try to figure out what they should do, then they decide to pay a visit to PaRappa's father, and see what he could do because he's an inventor. Then, the scene cuts to PaRappa's house where General Potter is watching the news, while Papa Parappa is working on his newest invention, the De-Noodlizer. He explains that to use it, one must push the dark green, but square button on the TV remote. The machine works, but it shrinks Potter and Papa Parappa down to the size of an ant. PaRappa and P.J. get to the house, only to find that Papa Parappa is nowhere to be seen. P.J. sees that a show named, "Romantic Karate," starring Chop Chop Master Onion, is on, and decides to try it out. Lyrics Yes... It is time to get romantic. ''Time to get romantic, yes indeed that's for sure Da kick punch style remains very secure Never pending, always the first, to make a move. This, time, we get, down nice and smooth ''Love kick.'' ''Love punch.'' ''Love duck.'' ''Love turn.'' ''Love chop.'' ''Love twist.'' ''Love pose.'' ''Love hug.'' ''Smooth kick.'' ''Nice punch.'' ''Sweet chop.'' ''Love fight.'' Because I'm smooth, with a groove so new, I wish everybody had the same point of view. Meet me at the corner, Pick you up at 7. Wear your best dress and I'll take you to heaven. ''Hold hands.'' ''Face to face.'' ''Get romantic.'' ''Let's get it on.'' ''Love style.'' ''You and me.'' ''Together forever.'' ''Never to part.'' ''Look up in the sky.'' ''See the stars?'' ''I hold you tight.'' ''Lovers we are.'' I'm da sensei, you are my students, But before that, you and I are friends. We lean on each other, anyway we can, We all need love, no matter woman or a man. ''Smooth like butter.'' ''Caress your lover.'' ''Enjoy the moment.'' ''Won't last forever.'' ''Love punching.'' ''Soft chopping.'' ''Sweet kicking.'' ''It's all about the mind.'' ''Tamanegi flava.'' ''Wish I was a playa.'' ''I'm a tax payer.'' ''Need a good lawyer.'' And so it goes, yes this is the final chapter, I hope that all your questions were answered, 'Cause I'm majestic, now romantic, I know love will be the key to save our own planet. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday, 24/7, each and every single day. This is how we do, the last lesson, L O V E, your brand new prescription. ''Kick, kick, punch, jump, pose.'' ''Smooth chop, love, with a rose.'' ''Duck, twist, twist, turn, punch.'' ''Hug, kiss, love then chop.'' ''Ta, ma, negi sensei'' ''Here, he, comes, so make way!'' During Level Differences '''Cool Parappa and P.J. are in the TV show and can freestyle. 'Bad' Pink Noodles border around the screen with slightly off-beat music and Cartoon noises every few seconds, and the music seems a bit creepy with the classic Duck Quack. In the remastered version, the noodles that border the screen are removed. 'Awful' Pink Noodles fill the backgrounds and more cartoony sounds like Tongue Spitting ruin the song, and Whistles are heard, too. End of level dialogue 'Good' Chop Chop Master Onion: Very smooth! Very very romantic! I love you! See you next time! Parappa: Much love to you too Sensei! 'Cool' Chop Chop Master Onion: Congratulations! Hallelujah! Banzai tree! You are the best! See you again on Romantic Karate! Parappa: So, this is Romantic... 'Bad/Awful' Chop Chop Master Onion: No good! You not romantic! Parappa: W-What do you mean by romantic?? Cool Entrance Chop Chop Master Onion: 1, 2, 3! (Ich(i), ni, san!) Now it's your turn! Show me freestyle! Cool Fail Chop Chop Master Onion: How did you do? Not good? Let's continue. (Eyebrow Wiggle) Trivia * If a line is performed poorly, Parappa and PJ will trip and fall down. * During the "Love with rose." line, PJ pulls out a roast instead, possibly mishearing from 'rose' with 'roast' * If a freestyle is performed poorly during Cool Mode, Master Onion will pop up from below the screen with X-crossed arms, then swings them away while making a "boo" expression similar to the stage's failure. * Master Onion's partner resembles a scallion which is also a type of onion. * It is unknown how Master Onion knows if Parappa is getting worse, getting better, or Cool since Parappa is only watching his channel and not actually in the flesh (or paper). * Despite the show ending after this stage, it's shown in Stage 8's cutscene that Sunny Funny is shown watching the show when Parappa and Guru Ant were busting out of his roof in Stage 3. * The 'Getting Worse' and 'Getting Better' has a very small throwback to PTR1 as he either gives a Thumbs Down when doing a poor rap twice in a row and a Thumbs Up recovering from Bad or Awful. * When VS Mode of Stage 2 begins, the "Getting Better" music plays followed by the "Getting Worse" music before each round. All other stages play the "Getting Worse" music first, followed by the "Getting Better" music before each round. Category:PaRappa The Rapper 2 Category:Stages